narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Absorption
|image=33-HF16-04-075-1-.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |jutsu classification=Hiden~Nara Clan, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Shikaniku Nara |hand signs=Rat, Boar, Monkey, Ox |debut manga=1 |debut anime=1 |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} Formless Shadows is an exceptionally powerful ninjutsu created by Shikaniku Nara during his tenure as an operative of the ANBU, having been inspired by the stories and tales of his father’s encounter with the . Despite being his signature technique, it is one known only by his loyal servants, and perhaps are the reason that they spare their loyalty, and by the immediate members of his household: wife, and two children. History By the time he was thirteen, Shikaniku had mastered the bulk of his clan’s techniques, and the basics of the shinobi skills that had been presented to him. In addition, having been in combat since he was seven years old, he was a seasoned veteran of modern warfare in a relatively peaceful era. As the younger brother of the clan’s heir, it had been decided that he would become adept in assassination, where in contrast his older sibling would be the political mastermind. Both were supplied equal, but highly contrasting roles in the advancement of their clan. With his growth seemingly stunted, especially following the development of his transformation technique that allowed him to take the form of a shadow, Shikaniku only grew more frustrated with himself as his peers seemed to outdo him on the battlefield. It wasn’t until he was on the verge of death that he advanced. Though, the injury he received was not one on the battlefield, but one he contracted within the brothels of the lands he journeyed. A lust-filled teen, Shikaniku would purchases the services of women and men without a second’s thought, and it was because of his inexperience, and complacency, that he never offered to use the proper protection required for his hobbies; he was diagnosed with a ghastly, terminal illness that ate away at his life force, and regardless of any medical treatment given to him, it only seemed to get worse. For survival, he would delve into the forbidden kinjutsu of the world to ensure his survival. Despite his father’s intellect, and the various resources that they had, a proper cure had yet to be found, and from Sakura’s speculation, Shikaniku only had a few more months to live. Yet, the child seemed unworried by his impending death as it approached; he wasn’t worried, because he had been devising a cure for some time, and rather than look into thousand-year-old scrolls, or through various kinjutsu, he simply reminisced on his father’s tale of Kakuzu, the immortal zombie who stole organs to survive. He drew his idea from that; to steal the life force of another individual and trade it for his own. Afterall, his clan had bestowing form to shadows for centuries, and so it only made him ponder on the opposing: why couldn’t they take away form? At first, he failed horribly, using the enemies he captured on the battlefield to test his technique, though from each experience what he lost in time, he gained in understanding. Usage Those who run out of chakra die; that is a fact. Long before the Sage of Sixth Paths distributed this life energy however, people thrived. The world had been littered with mankind for millennium. For centuries, scientist spent years trying to discern how humans were able to continue living prior to receiving chakra. Why had we even existed? This inquiry led to the development of the first Jinchūriki. After capturing the chakra behemoth, these scientist infused it into a test subject and they gradually watched as it shaped his body and mind. He had grown nimble like a cat, his eyes adapted, and he became nocturnally functional. However, what they noticed more or less was that his habits had grown even more cat-like: milk had become his favorite drink to consume, yarn surprisingly grew more interesting, etc. After observing this behavior, the scientist, in an attempt to save this man from his unique transformation, removed the tailed beast from him, and like all Jinchuriki he perished as a result. Under this conclusion, it was obvious to the scientist, that chakra and the soul were somehow connected. Years of research would commence, and several people would be used as sacrifices to obtain the necessary data. It was for this reason that Matatabi had become revered as a demon of death, but with each death the scientist drew more conclusions until they had found their answers. The human soul naturally attached itself to chakra. It was for this reason that when a Jinchūriki's tailed beast was extracted that they died. By removing the beast, a being made completely of chakra, one's soul was removed with it. When the body had been devoid of any chakra, the soul would gradually fade away with it. Shikaniku made us of such a theory for his own benefit. Because each technique must be performed nigh perfectly, in regard to chakra, and timing, Shikaniku has devised a unique rune from studying the celestial hand movements needed for each individual technique to perform it. By encapsulating his target in this unique rune, he is able to break them down into nothing, leaving nothing but their soul-attached chakra in the plane. Aside from the outer layer of the rune, which is simply a barrier to remove outside influence from disturbing his technique, there are four other layers that hold a key to the formula. The second outermost layer is the transformation technique that transforms the unfortunate target into a materialized shadow, just as Shikaniku does himself. In this state, he is still alive, and very conscious of his effort, and still full of yin. The next layer works to solve this issue by removing the shadow, which is his body, of all the yin, ultimately stripping him of his tangibility, leaving him as a literal shadow on the earth. What this does, immediately is remove their materialize presence from the world, making them a literal illusion, and leaving their conscious and chakra as the remaining thing in the rune. The innermost layer of the rune is meant to imprison and absorb the soul and chakra residue left from the unmaterialized body that once hosted both of them. Because of this, Shikaniku is blessed with a skill that alchemist have spent centuries attempting to garner: immortality, or so he calls it. A sword piercing his heart, his body being blown to smithereens; with every death he seems to simply return entirely unharmed. There are no tricks in which he will use illusions to make it appear as if he was stuck. When his heart is pierced, and his body blown to smithereens, he is struck and his body is truly destroyed. Similarly to a technique used by those who wield the Rinnegan, Shikaniku infuses himself with a new life. Rather than give his own soul for the death god to claim, Shikaniku offers a soul from his reservoir. As each soul that resides in the human world possesses a life force, they are unable to take life with them to the afterworld, and are forced to release it so that the death god can claim their essence. The recipient of this life energy is Shikaniku, who's body is reconstructed and rejuvenated using it. For such reason, killing Shikaniku is a task attainable by those strong enough to survive him a thousand times. He has assimilated thousands of lives and people; he is considered immortal by those who know his secret. With every life force he takes, while he is granted the ability to die those amount of times, Shikaniku has access to their array of skills and special abilities. His skills with every kenjutsu, shuriken, and taijutsu styles of the five great nations and even some forms belonging to the samurai are considered master tier. The sheer supply of skills that he has is impressive in its own right, however what many find jaw-breaking is the level in which he can employ these skills. Unlike those wielders of the Sharingan, Shikaniku is assimilating skills rather than copying them. Because of this, he takes in the experiences of those whom he steals these skills from. Their failures and successes become his own; he takes the time that they spent training and adopt it as his own. Thus, he copies their skills and uses them to a level that match those whom he acquired it from, making this particular assimilation much more valuable than that of the Sharingan.